How Love Began
by CarlaPeterFanForEver
Summary: Authors note is up, please read and review the rest of my fanfic thankyou :)
1. Chapter 1

**Carla and Peter**

**Chapter 1**

"Now then let's go around the group and find out everybody's name!" the alcohol adviser told the group.

"My name is Peter Barlow and I'm a recovering alcoholic." Peter stated.

"Hello Peter, we all know you're a regular…" the adviser began before he got interrupted by a knock on the door. A lady walked through the door and instantly saw Peter.

"Is this ermm…the alcohol meeting?" the lady asked nervously.

"Yes it is. You must be Carla? Carla Connor?" the adviser asked. Her eyes still stuck gazing into Peter's eyes as she said "Yes that's me I should be going." with that she turned on her 'Jimmy Choo' heels and walked quickly out of the building to be followed by Peter.

"Carla? Are you okay?" Peter called after her.

"Hiya Peter, ermm…yes I'm fine. You want a lift home?" Carla responded.

"Yes go on then but, why were you at the meeting?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything over a brew at mine. I don't wanna chat here." Carla told Peter truthfully.

"Yeah okay!" Peter said as he smiled.

Back at Carla's flat, Carla had told Peter why she had gone to the meeting. It turned out that after her ex Tony Gordon had died she turned to the bottle. Peter understood what Carla had been through when Simon's mum Lucy died.

"Right then I best be off!" Peter said politely before leaving the flat.

"Alright then see you later." Carla called after him.

As Peter arrived home his wife Leanne was waiting for him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Leanne yelled at him.

"Woah, Lee I've just been helping a friend who's fallen off the wagon!" Peter said calmly.

"And what's this friend called?" Leanne said sarcastically.

"Carl, he's called Carl!" Peter lied knowing too well that if he told her the truth she would suspect an affair.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise. Its 1am in the morning and your AA meeting finishes at 7!" Leanne then replied more calmly.

Peter then went off to bed and said no more about the matter.

Carla on the other hand, was thinking about Peter. 3 years earlier, when Peter had proposed to Leanne, Carla had kissed him. She had always fancied Peter but never told him. But how was she feeling now?

A few weeks had passed and Peter had been going around to Carla's flat to either talk her out of drinking or just to have a chat. Leanne still didn't know that Carl was infact Carla. But Peter had no idea that Carla fancied him.

Peter was sat at home when his phone beeped. A message from Carla had appeared on screen.

_CARLA: PLEASE PETER WE REALLY NEED TO TALK XXX_

Peter instantly replied.

_PETER_: IM ON MY WAY XXX

Peter quickly put his shoes on and arrived at Carla's flat to see her crying on the couch.

"Carla what's wrong?" Peter said as he sat himself down next to her. She then turned to face him and hugged him tightly her head against his chest.

"Peter I'm in love with you and have been for a long time!" Carla said crying.

"Carla are you sure you're not just getting mixed signals?" Peter asked trying not to upset her.

"No ever since we kissed on the night of your proposal, I've felt something. A spark!" Carla told Peter truthfully.

"That was a whole 3 years ago! Yes I felt something that night but I knew that I loved Leanne and nothing would happen between us!" Peter said as he tried to calm Carla down.

"Peter from that day I felt a spark. That's never going to change. But when Leanne had her affair with Nick I thought I had a good chance of getting you but then you reconciled. I kept out of your way for 11 months because I couldn't bare to see you happy with Leanne. I know you love a Leanne lot that's why you will never leave her!" Carla said as she patted her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh Carla, I'm sorry. Why have you never told me this before?" Peter questioned her.

"Because I never knew I loved you this much before." She said as she fell into Peter's arms.

Before long Carla and Peter were both asleep on Carla's couch were Peter lay with his arms wrapped around Carla. Peter looked down at Carla as she began to stir.

"I'm going to have to get going soon. Leanne's gonna wonder where I am." Peter said tiredly.

"Okay." Carla sighed as she sadly stood up.

"Leanne's going out tomorrow night so should I pop round at 7 to keep you company?" Peter asked the clearly upset Carla.

"Yeah that would be great." Carla said a small smile appearing on her face.

"See you soon!" Peter said as he left the flat.

That night Peter lay in bed, he was thinking about Carla. He stopped his thoughts as he felt his true feelings for Carla. He loved her and he had married the wrong woman. Leanne was just keeping him company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter woke up early the next morning. He had a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and put his best suit on. He ran down his flat stairs and all the way to Dev's. He bought a bunch of roses and ran to Carla's flat. He pressed the buzzer and waited for her to let him in. He ran up her flat stairs and knocked on the door.

"Peter? Its 8am in the morning." Carla said as she was very confused and tired.

"Carla!" Peter said before kissing Carla on the lips. Carla kissed him back and quickly pushed him back.

"Woah Peter!" Carla said shocked at what they just did.

"Carla, last night you made me realise that it's you I want not Leanne. I married the wrong woman like you married the wrong man." Peter explained to Carla.

"Peter if you're saying this just to make me happy then go home!" A rather nervous Carla told Peter.

"No I'm not, I love you Carla!" Peter said as he pulled Carla in for a tight hug.

"I love you too and I'll probably love you until the day I die. I've loved you since I met you and I don't think that's going to ever change!" Carla said as she drifted off to sleep.

Peter had supported Carla when her ex Frank assaulted her. She had told the police and the assault had been taken to court. The court hearing was scheduled for Monday and today was Wednesday. Part of Frank's defensive was that Carla and Peter had been having an affair that's why Carla didn't want to marry Frank. The truth was that Carla did love Peter but they had only just begun their affair not when the alleged assault was.

Carla and Peter where now lay how they had been the day before. Carla in Peters arms with his arms wrapped around her waist. Carla had fallen asleep while cuddled upto the man who she loved. Peter was looking at her and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Carla said yawning.

"Your beautiful face!" Peter said being soppy.

"Awwee you're a romantic Peter Barlow! So what's gonna happen between us now? Are you going to go home and forget about us or are we an item?" Carla asked being serious.

"We Mrs Connor are an item! Yes I'm going to have to go home but I won't forget about my gorgeous girlfriend!" Peter said making Carla smile.

"Ooo girlfriend! Not your affair partner." Carla said laughing.

"No because once this court case is out of the way you will be my girlfriend and everybody can know about us!" Peter said.

"Are you sure? Your destroying your marriage and your son will hate me!" Carla told Peter getting tearful.

"Baby look at me." Peter said as Carla looked into his soft brown eyes. "I love you not Leanne. Now if I love Leanne do you think I'll be sat here with you?" Peter asked.

"No I suppose no." Carla said still clearly upset.

"Come here!" Peter told Carla as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh and by the way I'll see you at 9 o'clock outside your flat tonight. Don't forget to bring your clothes!" Peter said making Carla sit up.

"Why?" Carla asked excited.

"Because we're going to a hotel Chester. Unless you want to stay here on your own!" Peter teased Carla.

"Oh Peter thankyou, I will be there at 9!" Carla told him. "Now go on, go home its 5pm now so I'll see later. Carla said kissing him on the lips.

As soon as Peter had left Carla's flat, Carla grabbed her small suitcase and packed her clothes into it. She packed her favourite pyjamas and her clothes for the next day. She put her bag near the door and went for a shower.

Peter how ever had just kissed Leanne goodbye, as she was going out tonight for her friend's hen do. She too was staying at a hotel. When she left Peter took Simon round to Number 1 to stay with his dad and Deirdre. As he left Number 1 he looked at his watch and panicked. It was already 8:30pm. He went back to his flat, packed an overnight bag ad got in his car.

When Peter arrived at Carla's flat it was 9:40pm. Carla was stood outside with her back to the road, crying. She was just about to go back inside, thinking Peter had changed his mind when she felt the familiar strong, comforting arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello you." Peter said softly.

"Baby you came." Carla sobbed wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as Carla nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Well as I was leaving the factory I saw you kissing Leanne and waving her off in the taxi. Then when you were late I thought that's it he's forgotten about me. He doesn't love me." Carla said as Peter moved her body closer to him.

"Aww I'm sorry darling, I only dropped Si off at 8:30pm and then I had to get packed and get here."Peter said. Carla looked up at him. Their eyes met and they were just about to start kissing each other when Carla remembered they were out on the street.

"Darling ermm look where we are!" Carla told Peter quietly.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting I can't just walk up to you in the street and kiss you." Peter said. "We best be getting to the hotel so this can be continued." He cheekily said making Carla laugh.

As they got out of the car at the hotel, they hadn't realised a man stood half a mile away taking pictures of them. As they began to kiss the man zoomed his camera in.

"C'mon you let's go inside!" Peter said as he grabbed the luggage out of the boot and walked over to the doors.

"Hiya Frank it's Mark, I've got the pictures of Carla and that Peter guy. I'll have them printed and sent to you for Monday ready for the court case on Wednesday." The man said to Frank's voicemail. He got back in his car and sped off down the road.

The night had soon passed and Peter had just received a message off Leanne.

LEANNE: HEY SWEET THE HEN DO GOT CANCELLED. JUST WODERING WHERE YOU AND SI ARE? XXX

Peter looked at Carla.

"Can I lie to her?" Peter asked sensitively.

"Baby you can tell her whatever you like. As long as you come clean after the court case?" Carla told Peter.

"Of course I will don't worry about that!" Peter said as he sent Leanne a simple message back.

PETER: I'M AT CARL'S. X

"Carl?" Carla said sniggering.

"Well I couldn't exactly say _Oh I'm stopping in a hotel with Carla tonight_ could I? Peter said laughing.

"No I suppose not!" Carla said as she burst into a fit of laughter. Then another message came through from Leanne.

LEANNE: OKAY WHAT TIME WILL YOU BE BACK TOMORROW? XXX

PETER: ABOUT 8PM. X

"8pm? We have to check out of our room at 10am." Carla asked confused.

"I know but it means that we can have a nice romantic walk in Chester park. Then maybe I can come back to yours?" Peter asked.

"Oh baby of course you can come back to mine. Michelle is staying at Ciaran's tonight so she won't be back until 10pm ish tomorrow." Carla said excited.

"Brilliant!" Peter said as they began to kiss yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now the next morning and Carla and Peter had had a great night. Carla was the first to wake up. She looked over at Peter and smiled. That was the best night sleep she had had in a long time. Carla carefully cuddled up to the side of Peter and placed her hands on his chest. He began to stir so Carla ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Morning Baby!" She said happily

"Morning Love" He replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone 8:30." Carla said.

"Mmmmm." Peter replied before snuggling closer to Carla.

"Aren't we in a talkative mood this morning?" Carla chuckled.

"I'm sorry darling; I only got to sleep at about 3." Peter said.

"Aww no I'm sorry I shouldn't of woke you." Carla said feeling guilty.

Carla pulled the duvet back and stood up. She grabbed the white, fluffy dressing robe from the back of the door and wrapped it around her.

"Where you going?" Peter asked.

"Making a coffee. You want one?" Carla replied

"Yeah go on them." He said. Peter too then grabbed the other robe and wrapped it around him.

Half an hour later and Carla and Peter were both snuggled up on the little couch in the hotel room. Peter looked at Carla and smiled. Just two months ago Carla was telling him how she felt about him and Peter had told her he didn't love her. How could he of been so wrong.

"Baby we're gonna have to get ready soon its 9am." Carla said as she moved her legs.

"I know. It's been great. Just me and you. I can't wait until I can kiss you when I see you in the street and not worry about who's going to see us." Peter beamed.

"Aww I know Baby. It won't be for much longer the court case is on Wednesday and today is Sunday so only another 3 more days to wait!" She smiled.

Peter and Carla had both got ready and packed their suitcases.

"You ready darling?" Carla asked Peter.

"Yeah, just about." Peter said as he struggled to close his case.

"Jesus Peter what have you got I there?" Carla laughed.

"God knows Car!" Peter said.

They had checked out of the hotel and had packed the car.

Peter put the radio on in the car and a romantic track started to play.

"Peter, why have you, got a Michael Buble cd?" Carla asked.

"Oh love its Leanne's I'm sorry I didn't realise it was in." Peter said feeling rather guilty. As they stopped at the traffic lights Peter leaned over Carla to grab another cd. As he did he looked up and started to kiss Carla. The kiss was getting rather heated but it got interrupted by the car horn of the cars behind.

When they arrived at the park Peter jumped out and ran around the other side to open the door. They walked hand in hand walking through the park. It was now 3pm and Carla and Peter had gotten in the car when Peter's phone rang. It was Leanne.

"Answer it if you want." Carla said kindly. So Peter answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peter, where are you? I've just had a call from school and Si's in hospital!" Leanne cried down the phone.

"Ermm I'm with Carl. What's happened?" Peter asked franticly.

"He's been in a fight and got knocked unconscious." Leanne said sobbing.

"Right I'm on my way meet me there." Peter said. With that he sped off down the road.

"Peter what's wrong?" Carla asked.

"Simon's been rushed into hospital. I need to go, come with me?" Peter said through tears.

"Oh no! Baby you know I'd come but you've told Leanne your with 'Carl'." Carla responded shocked.

"I'm not bothered come on your coming with me." Peter said as he stepped on the accelerator.

Peter and Carla arrived at the hospital and ran to the reception desk. Peter told the receptionist that he was Simon Barlow's dad and he'd been in a fight. The receptionist showed them the way to Simons room. Inside Leanne was sat unaware that Peter AND CARLA where going to walk in together.

"Simon!" Peter whispered.

"What's she doing here?" Leanne asked rather cross.

"She ermm saw me all upset and offered to come with me!" Peter replied cross now too.

Carla just sat in silence. A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Are you awaiting news on young Mr Barlow here?" the older doctor asked.

"Ermm yes I'm his dad and this is his step-mum." Peter said nodding towards Leanne.

"And who is this lady then?" the doctor asked professionally.

"She's a family friend." Leanne chirped in unsure of what she had just said.

"Right okay, Simon has had a hard hit to his head and is currently in a coma. We have scanned his head and something has showed up. We are not sure what but we will have to run some tests when he wake up." The doctor broke the news.

Peter just fell to the floor. Carla wanted to run and comfort him and tell him everything will be okay, but that wasn't her place. That was for his wife to do.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Leanne asked her extremely upset husband.

"Do I look okay?" Peter snapped back.

"Peter, Leanne was just asking if you were okay? She is Simon's step mum." Carla told Peter firmly.

" I know, I'm sorry Lea. Come here!" Peter said.

Leanne walked over to him and hugged him. Peter was looking at Carla over Leanne's shoulder. How he wished that he was hugging Carla. Carla looked back and mouthed "I love you" to him, at which he smiled. She honestly did love him. Carla couldn't bare to look at them hugging so she decided to go and grab a coffee.

"Anyone want a drink?" Carla asked.

"I'll come with you and get it. Do you want anything Lea?" Peter asked.

"No thanks." Leanne said. She was beginning to get suspicious of Peter and Carla.

Outside the hospital room, Carla hugged Peter. She then kissed him on the lips, both of them unaware that Leanne had just seen what had happened.

"C'mon Baby, let's go and get some drinks." Carla told Peter softly.

Leanne wanted to storm after them and asked why they had just kissed, but she wasn't about to do that while her Son was lying unconscious in hospital.

Around 15 minutes later, Ken and Deirdre had arrived. Carla was still sat with Peter and Leanne. "Hiya Dad." Peter sighed.

"Hello." Ken said sadly.

Deirdre walked over to Simon and took his and in hers.

"C'mon Si! Wake up soon. We're all missing you. Your Dad and Mum especially. We'll all be here when you do wake up. Me, Granddad Ken, Your Dad, Your Mum and Carla." Deirdre said.

All of a sudden Simon's fingers started to move…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is not a very long chapter Guys, but pls still review.**_

Chapter 4

"C'mon Si you can do it." Peter said nervously.

"D..da..dad?" Simon said as he awoke from his coma.

"Si" Peter exclaimed happily.

All of the Barlow's and Carla were all relieved that Simon seemed to be okay. Simon was asking Peter where he was as the doctor came in.

"Hello Simon! How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. He wanted to see if Simon was his normal self before doing a scan.

"I've got a sore nose and leg but apart from that I feel fine." Simon said tiredly.

"Okay great. Now I need to have a word with your Dad, so Mr Barlow would you mind stepping outside?" the doctor asked Peter. Peter stood up and followed.

"As you can see your Son seems fine and with a lot of R and R he should make a full recovery. But we will still need to scan his brain." The doctor told him.

"Okay but should we be worried?" Peter asked.

"No I don't think so." The doctor replied.

"Okay thanks Doc." Peter said as he went back in to the hospital room.

About three hours later Ken and Deirdre had gone home. Leaving Carla, Peter and a suspicious Leanne. Simon had now fallen asleep for the night.

"Do you want me to drop you back off home?" Peter asked Carla.

"No it's okay I'll get a taxi." Carla said.

Leanne had driven to the hospital in her own car so she would have to drive back alone.

"No I insist." Peter said kindly.

It was now time to go home so Carla got in Peter's car and Leanne drove back alone.

Having seen Peter turn down the street leading to Carla's home, Leanne decided to follow. She saw Peter's car stop and saw them both get out of the car. Leanne had parked her car behind some bushes about 2 minutes away from the flat. She then saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry to hear about Simon." Carla told Peter as they embraced in a warm hug.

"It's okay the doctor told me he will be fine. Anyway I'm sorry about our time cut short." Peter said suggestively.

"It's okay I'm sure we'll make up soon." Carla said giving Peter a cheeky smile. "Do you wanna come upstairs?" Carla asked Peter. Knowing she would need cheering up as it was the Trial tomorrow.

"You know I'd love to but I need to get back to the Street. My dad and Deirdre wanted me to nip round when I got back." Peter said truthfully.

"Okay that's fine. Can you come round tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"Yes, I'll be coming to the Trial anyway." Peter said smiling.

Peter said "Goodbye" kissed Carla passionately on the lips and got back in his car.

Leanne was now in floods of tears. Her husband was having an affair with her ex best friend. She too got back in her car and drove home as fast as she could. She wanted to be back before Peter.

As Peter came through the door, Leanne acted normally.

"Hiya Love." Peter said cheerfully.

"Hiya!" Leanne said rather moodily.

"What's up?" Peter asked his clearly agitated Wife.

"Nothing. I'm as happy as Larry me." Leanne exclaimed.

Nothing more was said so Peter went off to bed leaving his phone on charge in the kitchen.

Leanne silently creped over to his phone and started scrolling through his messages. When she came across Carla's name she opened the text messages. She was horrified when all the messages where about love and how much they loved each other. Just then as she was busy snooping through Peter's phone he stood at the door leaning against the frame.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked angrily.

"Are you and Carla having an affair?" Leanne asked Peter, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't try saying your not I saw you at her flat, at the hospital and now I've seen the messages!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Peter could say. "I never wanted you to find out like this."

"Well it's a bit late now isn't it!" Leanne said.

"I'm sorry I'll go and pack my bag." Peter said. He was glad she had found out, but he also felt terrible for breaking her heart. But all what bothered to him right now was Simon and Carla.

Peter came back through to the living room to find a destroyed Leanne sobbing.

"Peter wait! We can work this out." Leanne said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but the thing is Lea, I love Carla now. Not you anymore. I did god I loved you but I want to be with Carla. You can stay here as long as you want at the flat." Peter said feeling guilty.

"So you was just gonna leave me anyway?" Leanne asked distraught.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said as he left the flat. Suitcase in tow.

He then thought to ring Carla.

"Hiya Baby" Came Carla's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Heya Love listen, Leanne knows about us. She saw us kissing at the flat, the hospital and then she read my messages. I've left her. Is it okay to come to yours?" Peter asked.

"Err yeah of course come straight over. I'll tell Michelle everything."

Okay Baby, see you soon. I love you." Peter said.

"Love you too. Bye" Carla said ending their call.

"Chelle. Me and Peter have been having an affair for about a month. Leanne has found out so Peter's left her and is coming to live here." Carla said all at once to her best friend.

"Woah Carla slow down. You've been having an affair with a marri…" Michelle's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Carla got up to see who it was. Expecting it to be Peter. It was but he was stood with Leanne who had followed with a face of thunder.

"Hiya Carla!" Leanne said angrily.

_More Carla and Peter to come. Please leave reviews. Also be aware that I am now back at school so I will have work to do. Pls bear with me I'll try and update often._


	5. Spoilers and Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hiya Guys, I hope you've liked the fanfic so far. Please keep reviewing. I'm gonna be quite busy now as I'm back at school and have work to do. I'm not going to abandon this fic and I will try to update ASAP. Please bear with me. Also I'd like to thank Boo112 for all the inspiring fics and messages. Cheers Guys. **

**CARTER ALL THE WAY!**

**P.S I LOVE CARTER, HOPE HE COMES BACK AFTR HE LEAVES FOR PORTSMOUTH**

**SPOILERS!**

**Carla and Leanne's argument!**

**Michelle's opinion.**

**How will Simon take it?**

**Will the Barlows welcome Carla?**

**What will happen to Simon in hospital.**

**Please keep reviewing! It will take me a while to write the next few chapters!**

**But I will continue it!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Bet I wasn't the person you were expecting?" Leanne asked Carla. It was clear that she had been crying.

"Leanne we never meant for you to get hurt." Carla said. She did feel sorry for Leanne but her and Peter loved each other.

"I warned you to keep away from him! You kept pushing and pushing until you got him!" Leanne said tears filling her eyes.

Just then both women heard footsteps on the stairs. They both knew at once that it was Peter.

"LEANNE! What are you doing here?" Peter asked getting angry.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just talking to your bit on the side; you know your mistress about everything's what happened!" Leanne said smiling but she was very angry.

"Peter, baby please just leave it." Carla said softly.

"Baby!" Leanne scoffed.

"Leanne just go! I'm sorry for letting you find out about our affair, but I love Carla and you need to realise that!" Peter said firmly.

"Have you thought about Simon in all of this?" Leanne asked.

"Of course I have!" Peter said defensively.

"I'm going. I'll go an live with Toyah until I find a place of my own. But when Mount Everest over here gets rid of ya don't come crawling back to me!" Leanne said sadly but angrily at the same time.

"Good, go! I'll never come back to you I love Carla" Peter said.

Leanne glared at Carla.

"Bitch! Husband Stealer! Black Widow! Slut!" Leanne said viciously.

"Slut? You're the slut love. You're the ex prossie or did you forget that you slept with my husband?" Carla replied instantly. It was the first time that she'd spoke since calling Peter 'baby'.

With that Leanne ran off back towards her car.

Carla walked over to Peter who looked a bit shaken up.

"You alright darling?" Carla asked Peter softly.

"Yeah, I am now I'm with you." Peter said kissing Carla's neck.

"Good, Michelle's inside. I imagine she would want an explanation." Carla said pulling away from his embrace.

"Okay, let's do this." Peter said gripping hold of Carla's hand.

The loved up couple slowly walked back into Carla's flat. A very confused Michelle was sat on the sofa with her arms crossed.

"Peter." Michelle said.

"Michelle." Peter said back.

"Carla." Carla said jokingly trying to lighten the situation.

"So you two have been having an affair?" Michelle began.

"'Chelle, we didn't mean to hurt Lean..." Carla said before Michelle cut her off.

"How long has it been going on?" Michelle asked.

"About a month." Carla replied.

"You see, Leanne found out because I took Carla with me to the hospital. She saw us kissing and followed us back to the flat. When I went to bed she checked my phone and saw all the messages." Peter said slowly.

"Right okay, well this is none of my business anyway." Michelle said.

"You must think I'm a right bitch doing that to Leanne." Carla asked Michelle.

"No but I can't say I'm happy about it though." Michelle said. She then stood up and made her way towards her bedroom.

"Where're you going?" Carla asked.

"I'm going to bed. Give you two sometime alone." Michelle replied.

Carla and Peter are snuggled up together on the sofa when Peter's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"PETER! How could you off been so stupid!" Came Deirdre's voice.

"Deirdre this is none of your business. Me and Carla are happy and I know I've upset Leanne but she did the same with Nick!" Peter replied instantly.

"I'm sorry Peter. I just hope you've made the right decision." Deirdre said calmly. She then ended the phone call.

Carla noticed Peters mood change once he'd come of the phone.

"You okay?" Carla asked sensitively.

"Yea, all of my family liked Leanne and now they think I'm a waste of space. I bet they will all be putting bets on how long we'll last. Especially our Tracy, she'll say we'll be finished before the months out." Peter said sadly.

"Oh…well baby, if you don't want to carry on then that's fine." Carla said.

"I'd never do that to you. Anyway I couldn't expect you to wait for me." Peter said sweetly.

"Well I would you know. I'd wait as long as you needed me too. I've waited this long for you and tonight when you're in my bed I'll know why." Carla said.

"You don't realise how much I love you." Peter said before kissing Carla.

The kiss soon got passionate and Carla was on top of Peter. They heard Michelle's bedroom door open and leaped off each other.

"Hey 'Chelle." Carla said fixing her hair and zipping her fly up on her jeans.

"Err hi, sorry to interrupt. I needed a drink. I'm skyping Ciaran at the minute." Michelle said, she hadn't heard or seen anything.

"Oh okay. Say hi to him for me. Right night 'Chelle." Carla said before grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him towards her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Peter woke up really early. He knew that today would be the day when he had to break his sons heart and tell him that his step-mum, who he saw as a mum, had gone away for awhile. He also knew that he'd have to tell Si that himself and Leanne were no longer together. Peter was going to ask Carla could he tell Simon about them in a few days.

"Car.." Peter whispered.

"Mmmm?" Carla replied.

"I need to ask you something baby."

"Yeah?" She grunted.

" I'm going to the hospital today to see Si and I'm gonna tell him about me and Leanne, but well can I tell him about us another day?" He said very quickly.

"Oh Peter, I wouldn't of expected you of to told Simon about us yet. You've only just split up with Leanne and I think he's too young to know about affairs and adultery don't you?" Carla asked now fully awake.

"Ermm yeah he's a bit too young!" Peter said laughing.

"Incase you want a shower, there's towels in the cupboard and don't forget to flick the hot water switch." Carla told Peter.

"Okay baby, thankyou." And with that he got up out of Carla's king size bed and threw on her white bath robe. As he opened the door he heard the kettle just finishing to boil.

"Morning Peter!" Michelle chimed cheerfully.

"Oh hiya Chelle. I'm just nipping for a shower." Peter said joyfully to Michelle.

"Is Carla asleep?" Michelle asked.

"No but I think she'll go back to sleep why?"

"I just want to say this, Carla has been through a lot; both of my brothers, Tony, Frank you get the picture... I swear if you hurt her I will track you down and kill you. But if you treat her right we will get along just fine!" Michelle warned Peter.

"Michelle, I've loved Carla for awhile now and she's just so loveable, I wouldn't live with myself if I'd upset or hurt her. I love her more than life!" Peter told Chelle very confidently.

After their little chat Peter went for a shower and dug out a plain black top and his jeans. He then asked Carla did she want to go with him to the Hospital but she told him to go have some father-son time.

On his Journey to the Hospital, Peter was trying to make up an excuses as to why Him and Leanne weren't together. He got out of his car and walked through the Hospital and found Simons room. It was now 10am, and Simon was already awake.

"Dad!" Simon exclaimed.

"Hey fella how're you doing?" Peter said calmly, his worries soon passing.

"Yeh I'm good, I've been awake for ages and the doctor said that if I'm good I'll get to come home tomorrow!" Simon said happily.

"Aww that's awesome mate! But listen I need to tell you something..." Now was the moment when the tears could start and the angry screams could be heard all the way in LA. "Me and Leanne, have well, we've split up! I'm sorry Si but it just wasn't working." Peter said sadly. He was expecting tears from Simon but none came.

"Okay." Simon said sadly.

"Are you alright pal? I thought you would of been upset?" Peter asked. Although he was quite thankful that he hadn't cause a row.

"Yeah I'm upset but I heard you two arguing last month and stuff and I heard something like she had slept with Nick?" Simon said. Peter was not angry the slightest bit when this 'tricky' subject got mentioned. This was Peters chance to come clean.

"If I tell you the truth, you must promise me that you won't fall out with me or Leanne?" Peer asked very seriously.

"I promise Dad."

"Right so, an affair is when a married man or women goes off with another man or women and like kisses them and things like that. Leanne went off with Nick while she was married to me but I was very very upset. But then I had forgiven her for abit but I still hadn't forgotten about it..." Peter said looking up at Simon.

"Okay"

"Right so then, one day at my support group Carla entered and I helped her with her drink problem and I started to fall in love with her. But now me and Leanne aren't together I'm with Carla and I imagine Leanne will go back to Nick." Peter told Simon. He was glad that Simon knew about him and Carla.

"Dad...I'm happy for you and Carla, she seems really nice. Can she come and visit me?"

Wondering what's going to happen next?

Wait until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Peter was taken aback when Simon asked could Carla come and visit him. He thought that he'd hate her.

"Yeah mate, she was going to come but she wanted us to have some man time. When do you want her to come?" Peter asked.

"Can she come today?" Si asked nicely.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go outside and ring her and see what she says. Then we'll get the doctor to do this scan thing and then if your good, in a few days you'll be able to come home. How does that sound?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah go ring her!" Simon said excitedly.

Peter walked out of the hospital room and made his way towards the exit. He took out his phone and dialled Carla's number.

"Hello Baby." Came Carla's voice.

"Hey Gorgeous, Simon knows about us. Whilst I was telling him about me and Leanne he said that he had heard last month me and her arguing about her affair with Nick." Peter said.

"Right, carry on."

"I told him what an affair was and I told him that me and you was together and well he's happy for us. And a certain Mr Simon Barlow would like a certain Mrs Carla Connor to come and visit him!" Peter told Carla.

"Oh my gosh Peter really? I thought he wouldn't like me! I'll be there in 10 minutes."Carla said.

"Bye baby see you soon"

Peter went back inside to tell Simon the good news.

An hour had passed and Simon had had his scan and they told him that he'd get the results back that day.

Carla and Simon were constantly chatting but even though he wasn't involved Peter didn't mind. His two favourite people were getting along that's all what mattered to him.

A knock on the door interrupted Peters thoughts. It was the doctor.

"Ah good afternoon Mr Barlow" the older doctor greeted Simon.

"Hi doctor when can I go home?" He asked.

"Well you can go home now. After your dads signed these forms." The doctor said.

20 minutes later and Peter had signed the forms and Carla and Peter were walking back to Si's room to collect him.

As Peter was driving towards Carla's flat Simon asked were they were going.

"Dad?"

"Yea Son?"

"Ermm this isn't the way to the flat."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we're going to be living at Carla's for abit. Is that okay?" Peter asked Simon.

"Yes! That's fine" Simon said cheerfully.

"Hey Si whilst you'll be off school you can stay at my flat and watch my TV. It's a 42 inch plasma! And if your good then I'll dig the Xbox out." Carla said she sounded like a big kid.

"You have a Xbox?" Simon asked shocked.

"Yeah from when Ryan, Michelle's son used to stay. It still works."

"Wicked!"

They had pulled up at Carla's flat and all three of them had gotten out. Carla entered the pin to get up the stairs and took out her key. She unlocked the door and let Simon enter first.

"Welcome to my amazing flat Si!" She beamed.

"Aww Carla it's sick!" Simon enthused.

Carla and Peter looked at each other with a confused look.

"Does that mean good?" Peter asked his son.

"It means it's like WOW!" Si replied.

"Right you have choices about your sleeping arrangements Si. You can either sleep on the sofa with blankets and pillows and duvets and you can watch TV until your tired or want to turn it off, you can sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor in my room with me and your dad, you can sleep with your dad in my bed and I'll get it with Michelle or you can sleep in with Michelle? Your choice?" Carla asked him.

"Can I sleep on the sofa?" Simon asked nicely.

"Of course you can!" Carla replied happily.

That night Kieron had returned so in Carla's flat there was Carla, Michelle, Peter, Kieron and Simon. Everyone was getting tired so Michelle and Kieron went off to bed leaving Carla and Peter to sort Simon out. Carla had grabbed her spare double duvet and some blankets and some pillows and arranged them on the couch for Simon.

"Night Si!" She called from her bedroom door.

"Night son!" Peter also said.

"Night dad, night Carla" Simon responded. He then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

At about 3 in the morning Simon awoke from his sleep. He was scared of the dark and the flat was in darkness. He go off the sofa and walked to Carla's door. He opened it and went in he closed it behind him and looked at a sleeping Peter. He was sprawled out across the bed and Simon knew he'd never be able to get in. So he looked at Carla she had one arm under her pillow and one resting in her hip. Simon carefully got into the bed next to Carla and snuggled down to go to sleep. After he'd drifted back off, Carla awoke to see a sleeping Simon she smiled. She didn't mind him snuggling up to her. So she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him under the duvet so he wouldn't get cold. She felt Peter roll over and wrap his arms around her waist. She looked at them both. How she loved her new little family.

She ha forgotten all about the court case in the upcoming week.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. By the way this is a very very very short chapter more will be coming soon but it might be awhile again before I update. **_

_**Who thinks Peter will come back for Deirdre's funeral on Coronation Street. That's if she has a funeral. Let me know what you think in the replies cheers guys you've helped me a lot?**_

A few days later and the court case was here. Carla was so nervous and worried that she didn't have her morning coffee.

"C'mon love, you have to eat or drink something!" Peter begged Carla for the 9th time that morning.

"Baby, I'm not hungry!" Carla said.

About 4 hours later Frank had pleaded 'NOT GULITY'. However it was down to the Jury to decide his fate. Carla and Peter had both given statements and now was the crucial moment where Carla would be jumping for joy or falling in a deep downward spiral.

"How do you find the defendant, Frank John Foster for the rape of Carla Connor." The judge asked

"GULITY!" The leader of the jury said.

Carla and Peter hugged each other whilst Sally and Anne sat there shocked and distraught.

"Take him down to the cells." The judge stated.

Peter and Carla walked out of the court with a big smile on their faces.

"I can't believe it!" Carla exclaimed.

"I know, I can't either. The thought of not seeing him for another 5/6 years makes me feel so happy." Peter responded.

"How about we jump in the car, go to McDonalds, buy Si some food and then go and get him from your dad and Deirdre's?" Carla suggested.

"Okay."

"You know what? Last night Simon came into our room and snuggled up too me. I was sure as hell once he'd found out Leanne had gone he'd absolutely hate me." Carla told Peter.

"No man on earth could hate you baby, your one in a million." Peter said.

"Aww what a cutie." Carla teased.

A few hours later Carla and Peter had picked up Simon from his grandparents house and they were back at Carla's flat.


	10. Chapter 9

Simon, Peter and Carla where all sat on the sofa watching a movie. Simons parents' evening was fast approaching so he wanted to ask his dad and Carla to come.

"Carla?" Simon asked.

"Yeah Si, what's up?" Carla said.

"I don't kniw if you know but my parents' evening is coming up. My dad's obviously going to go but will you go as well. Your like my mum really. You care for me, feed me and your with my dad. Will you?" Simon asked hopefully.

By this point Carla was crying. Her tears weren't sad, they were happy ones.

"Come here Si." She told him. He got up from the couch and went to the other side and stood in front of her. Peter moved up so he could sit in the middle of them.

"I'd love too, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I also see you as a son to me. I love you just as much as I'd love my own child. That's why I want to ask you and your dad to move in with me. Permanently!" Carla beamed.

A week later, all of Peter and Simons things were in Carla's flat. Michelle had moved out and gone living with Kieran, so Carla made Michelle's old room into Simons room. She'd painted it blue and went out and bought him a new bed, a desk, posters of his favourite football team, clothes and a laptop. She didn't want to spoil him but instead thought that if he had new things then he'd forget about Leanne. Peter didn't mind about everything she has done. He was grateful. That night Simon had gone to bed leaving Carla and Peter downstairs.

"Peter?" Carla said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something. Only Michelle knows, so you cannot tell a soul. Okay?" Carla asked him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Since you and Si have came into my life, I keek thinking about someone I need you to meet. Well not only meet but I need you to help me find." She said.

"Who? Who is it Car?" Peter asked curiously.

"My daughter Peter." She told him.

"You have a daughter? Why isn't she here with you? Who's the dad?" Peter asked all of these questions.

"She isn't with me because I was only 17 when I had her. I looked after her for awhile and then I couldn't cope anymore. I gave her up for adoption. Her dad, Paul, my ex-husband didn't care about her. He said she was an error in our relationship and if I kept her we would split. I loved Paul, I really did, so I gave her up. Her name is Lauren." Carla explained to Peter.

"I'll help you find your daughter Carla and she can live here with us." Peter told Carla sweetly.

"I've been trying to find her for a while. She works in a restaurant in town. Can we go tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Of course. But let's go to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Peter told Carla.

"Night baby, I love you." Carla said.

"I love you too love." Peter said before they both drifted off into a deep.

The next day, Carla and Peter both woke up early and made their way into the living room. Simon was already up and was currently watching SpongeBob.

"Si, your going to your granddads today, is that alright?" Peter asked.

"Yea that's fine, what time will you pick me up?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure, but Amy and auntie Tracey will be there so you can have some fun." Peter told him, although he knew Tracey was no fun at all.

"Dad, how can I have fun with Auntie Tracey, she's boring and she always bribes me with money and sweets to look after Amy." Simon told Peter.

Carla was sat on the sofa laughing at what Simon had told Peter. She knew Tracey would be like that.

"Right...ermm okay, your still going though so go and get ready." Peter told Simon trying not to laugh.

An hour later Simon had been dropped off at Kens and Carla and Peter were in the car, driving to the restaurant.

As they parked up Peter could see Carla getting nervous.

"Baby, calm down. We'll find her." Peter told her.

They went inside and sat down at a table. A girl aged around 19 came out from the kitchen. She had long black hair and wore high heels with a short black dress. Carla knew instantly that this girl was her daughter.

"Peter, that's her." Carla said.

"Where?" Peter replied

"That girl with black hair near the kitchen." Carla whispered.

"Wow Car, she looks a lot like you." Peter told her truthfully.

The girl was told to go and serve Carla and Peter, unbeknown to her that she was about to come face to face with her mother.

"Hey welcome to Romardes what can I get you to drink?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ermm I'll have an orange juice." Peter told her.

"And for you?" Lauren asked.

"I'll have the same and when you come back can I speak to you?" Carla asked.

"Er yeah sure I'll be right back." Lauren said.

She came back with the drinks and sat down.

"How can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm your mum Lauren, I'm Carla Connor."


	11. Chapter 10

"My mum?" Lauren said.

"Yeah, I'm your mum." Carla said looking at Lauren.

"But...my mum's dead. My foster parents told me so. She died in a car accident?" Lauren told Carla. Carla looked horrified.

"No. As you can see I am very much alive. It was your dad that died in a car accident." Carla told her. "How do I know your not lying?" Lauren asked.

"I have your birth certificate in my flat and I still have all of the foster care forms." Carla said. Lauren knew that this women would of been her mother. They looked so similar and for some reason she trusted her straight away.

"Why did you leave me?" Lauren asked. Carla looked uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't tell you here sweetheart. It's not the right place." Carla told Lauren. Peter had stayed quiet through all of this.

"Right okay, I finish in 10 minutes so we can go somewhere then" Lauren said.

"You can come back to mine and Peters flat if you want? We can talk about it there?" Carla asked. Lauren looked at Peter and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that. See you in 10." Lauren told Carla. Lauren wondered off back to work until she clocked off.

"She seems nice." Peter said.

"She does doesn't she." Carla replied.

Back at Carla and Peters flat, Lauren sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink love?" Peter asked her.

"Yes please. Can I have a cup of tea?" She asked nicely.

"Of course I'll be right back." He told her.

"You wanted to know why I left didn't you? Well there's no excuse I could use to tell you really. I gave you up because your dad, he told me if I didn't get with you then he'd leave me and tell my friends that I was a slut. I was only 17 when I had you and your 19 now so I imagine you know what peer pressure is?" Carla told her daughter sadly.

"Yeah, I do know what that is." Lauren said.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you." Carla told her truthfully.

"It's okay, mum, we can work this out. I really want you to be in my life and I hope you feel the same." Lauren said, Carla then started to cry.

"Of course, I want to be a mother and I want you to be my daughter." Carla said. Peter then walked back in with two cups of tea. One for Carla and one for Lauren.

"Here you go ladies." Peter said with a smile.

"So mum, are you not gonna introduce me to your fella, he is gonna be me new dad after all." Lauren said cheekily.

"Aha, this is Peter, my boyfriend. He has a son called Simon and he is 12." Carla told Lauren. She was a little shocked when she called her mum and even more shocked when she called Peter her new dad. Peter smiled at Lauren and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you love." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, dad." She winked. Laughing at what Lauren called him said.

"Car, I'm gonna go pick up Si from me dads, I'll be back in 10." Peter told her as he got his coat on and left. Peter knocked on the door to number 1. A very excited Simon answered.

"Dad!"

"Hey Si, go say bye to granddad, I have someone I want you too meet." He said.

"Okay." Simon said bye to Ken and got in the car.

"Right Si, back at home Carla's daughter is there. I only found out yesterday. She's called Lauren and she's 19. I think she'll be staying with us for a while okay?" Peter told Simon.

"Yeah that's fine, I didn't know Carla had a daughter?" Simon told Peter.

"Neither did I kid. But we'll get to know her together won't we." Peter said. Peter had pulled up at the flat, he was opening the door when Carla hugged him. Simon had already gone in.

"I love you so much baby, thankyou for helping me find my daughter." She said. They started to kiss but got interrupted when they heard giggling. They turned around to see Lauren and Simon pretending to be sick.

"Err gross" they both said at the same time.

"Looks like we're going to have a hand full with these two baby." Peter told Carla.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is a short chapter! I'm sorry. I promised you guys that I would update! I've edited Chapter 10, hope you enjoy.**

"Go on Si. Turn, turn, turn. Run quick!" Lauren shouted. Simon and Lauren were currently playing Grand Theft Auto 5 for the Xbox, however they hadn't realised that they had woke Carla and Peter up.

Carla awoke from her slumber to the sound of her noisy kids in the living room, one leg over Peter's and her arm across his bare chest. She sat up, being careful not to wake him. Feeling someone tracing his anchor tattoo he woke up too.

"Morning Baby." Carla said.

"Morning Love." Peter said sleepily.

"What 'r our kids up to 'eh?" Carla laughed.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're 'aving fun."

Back in the living room, Lauren and Simon had put the music channel on.

"C'mon Si let's make Mum 'n Dad breakfast."

"Okay. It's dead weird you calling my Dad, Dad." Simon said.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?"

"No, I like it. Over these last few months, Carla has been becoming my sort of Mum." Simon told her truthfully.

"Do you want them to get married?" Lauren blurted out.

"Yeah, I do. Then Carla would be me Step-Mum."

"Me too, let's make breakfast."

Lauren and Simon got to work with making the breakfast; they made scrambled egg on toast. Simon told Lauren that Carla was obsessed with coffee so they made her and Peter a cup each. They put the food on a tray and walked over to their bedroom door.

"Mum?" Lauren shouted.

"Dad?" Simon yelled.

There was no-reply.

"Let's knock and go in." Simon said.

As they walked in, Carla and Peter were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Oh my God, my eyes." Lauren joked and fell to the ground, Simon doing the same thing.

Peter shot away from Carla, both looking extremely embarrassed. The kids rolled on the floor laughing.

"Go…on…get some…Mum you…tiger!" Lauren managed to get out in between laughs.

"LAUREN!" Carla said.

Carla's outburst caused Peter, Simon and Lauren to laugh at her.

"Anyway missy, I can 'get some' whenever I want."

Lauren and Simon snorted but Carla and Peter looked at each other with wide eyes, not realising Simon knew about the 'birds and the bees'.

"Anyway…we made you breakfast." Lauren told them.

Simon and Lauren walked out of the room laughing.

"How does Si know about…about that?" Peter asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe he learnt about it at school?" Carla suggested.

"I don't know. Anyway let's tuck into this." Peter said signalling to the food in front of them.

A few hours later, Carla, Peter, Lauren and Simon were on their way to the Rovers. Michelle knew about Lauren and they had skyped twice in the last 18 months, but she didn't know she'd come to Weatherfield.

As the door to the Rovers opened, Carla saw her best friend, Michelle.

"'Chelle!" Carla said.

"Hey babe you okay?" Michelle asked, not noticing Lauren.

"Yeah but I didn't come here to have a chit-chat I came here so you could meet your niece, Lauren."

Michelle looked behind Carla and saw a girl whom looked just like the certain knicker factory owner.

"OMG! Lauren! You've changed since the last time we skyped."

"Aunt Michelle!" Lauren exclaimed as she embraced her Aunt in a hug.

"Skype?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I told you I'd been skyping her but last time was about 16 months ago! Shes changed."

They all went through to the back and Michelle introduced her to Steve, they hit it off straight away. Carla was sat on the sofa with Michelle, Peter and Steve. They all looked at Lauren and Simon playing twister, both clearly having fun.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!**


	13. Authors Note

**Hi Guys, i'm having writers block at the minute, but i am currently working on a new story. I will only update How Love Began if i get inspiration thankyou -**_** CarlaPeterFanForEver**_


End file.
